Twincest Awards 2011
by Bloody Queen Mary
Summary: The time has come to bring you guys the first ever Twincest Awards! Ever wished that your favorite Zack x Cody story got the recognition it so thoroughly deserved? Well, now's your chance to make it happen! Further details inside...
1. Introduction

‡•#•#•#•#•‡

Introduction

‡•#•#•#•#•‡

It was a cool, breezy night aboard the S.S. Tipton. London and Bailey were in their cabin, the heiress giving herself a manicure and the farm girl lost in the contents of her science book.

After a while, Bailey placed the book down on her bedside table, the expression on her face indicating that she was deeply pondering something.

"London?" she asked suddenly, looking over at her roommate. "I think we should host an awards show this year…"

"I'm winning an award? Yay me!" she exclaimed, dropping her nail file to do her infamous clap.

"No, not for you," Bailey replied rolling her eyes, watching as the excitement on London's face faded into a look of disinterest. "For Zack and Cody. They've been together for almost a year now, you know."

"Wow, it's really been that long? Feels like just yesterday that Cody announced his undying love for his brother in front of the whole class," she said, smiling at the memory.

After her first marriage class had failed so miserably, Ms. Tuttweiler decided to give it another shot. Only this time, the students were required to 'marry' a classmate of the same gender. And, of course, Zack ended up marrying Cody.

That's when Cody figured out that Zack was his true soulmate. And he blurted it out in front of the entire class during their report the following week.

Everyone was weird about it at first, but they got used to the idea after a while. Even Mr. Moseby was happy for them.

"Anyway," Bailey said, snapping out of her reverie. "A lot of people have been writing some really great stories on FanFiction. net over the last couple of years. And I think it's high time that some of them got the recognition they deserve for their generally not-so-well accepted hard work."

"Good point," London replied, shocking Bailey by actually paying attention.

"Okay, so you're gonna help then?" she asked hopefully, knowing how much the heiress disliked helping people.

"Oh alright," she sighed after a while, finally giving in.

Bailey couldn't help but smile. She'd always been a huge Zack x Cody fan. Even back when she and Cody were still dating, she used to imagine the twins passionately smashing their lips together whenever they would strike up a conversation.

"Okay then. Let's do this thing!" she said excitedly, grabbing her laptop from across the room.

* * *

><p>Okay guys. Like Bailey, we're all <em>really<em> excited about the first ever Twincest Awards! And, like the yaoi loving farm girl also pointed out, there are a lot of great twincest stories out there that aren't getting the recognition they deserve. And, by holding the awards, we're also hoping to show our support to all the writer's that might be discouraged by the lack of interest (in comparison with 'normal' Suite Life fanfiction) in their work.

We're currently busy with the nomination process, but we're still in need of some committee members to help out. So please, if you love Zack and Cody and have read a lot of the twincest stories on here, we'd be really glad to have you on board. Just send me a PM if you're interested in being a part of this.

If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. Or you could just ask anyone over in the 'Twincest Gathering' forum. That's also where you can find all the rules and deadlines for the awards, as well as participate in the various general discussions we have.

Unfortunately, only official committee members will be allowed to participate in the nomination process. But as soon as that's resolved we'll be counting on you guys to vote for your favorite stories in each category, to show your support and recognition towards your favorite author(s) and his/her hard work.

The nominations for each category will be posted within the first week of December, so please check back then. And be sure to follow this story for updates on the first ever Twincest Awards! Here's hoping it'll be a huge success...


	2. Nominations

‡•#•#•#•#•‡

Nominations

‡•#•#•#•#•‡

"Whatya doin'?" London asked as Bailey started typing frantically on the new laptop she'd received for her 18th birthday last week.

"I'm gonna ask a few of the authors over on FanFiction .net to help us out," she replied, not even bothering to look up from the screen. "We have to make sure that we don't miss any of the amazing stories on the website."

"Good point," London said, averting her attention back to her perfectly manicured nails.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on their cabin door. But before one of the girls could even answer, the door flew open to reveal a slightly sweaty Zack Martin.

"Zack! You can't just come barging in here!" Bailey exclaimed, looking up from her laptop for the first time since turning it on. "One of us could've been naked, you know…"

"Oh come on. You know I only have eyes for Cody now. Which is why I'm here, actually," he said, giving Bailey a small apologetic smile.

"Cody? Is something wrong?" she asked, sounding a little worried.

"No. Well, not yet. But there will be if I don't find him the perfect anniversary gift…" Zack said, a slight look of fear spreading across his face.

"Just get him diamonds..." London said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Bailey let out a slight giggle as Zack just rolled his eyes in amazement. "Great idea, London. If I could actually _afford_ diamonds, that is!"

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting how tragically poor you people are," she replied nonchalantly.

"You could always make him something," Bailey suggested, finally placing her laptop aside.

"Like what?" Zack asked her despondently.

"Ooh, I know!" London blurted out excitedly. "Get him a heart shaped necklace!"

"London, that's actually not such a bad idea," Bailey said with a slightly shocked expression. "You can get yourself one too and have each other's names engraved on the back…"

"You really think Cody would like it?" Zack asked them, unsure of the idea.

"Of course he would. Poor people like romantic junk like that," London said.

"He would love it," Bailey confirmed, smiling reassuringly at the insecure blond before her.

She glanced back at her laptop screen, noticing she'd received a new email. She opened it immediately, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree as she began reading it.

"Okay, it's time for you to get out now. We have some girl stuff to talk about…" Bailey told Zack, who now held an extremely confused look on his face.

"Okay?" he said, reluctantly getting up from the bed he was sitting on. "Oh, and thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome. Now leave!" she blurted out, causing Zack to bolt out the door.

London let out an amused snicker as Zack almost ran into the framework, before a look of confusion spread across her own face.

"What was that about?" she asked Bailey, looking over at the smirking farmgirl.

"I just received the nominations for the awards show!"

* * *

><p>Okay guys, the nominations are in! The success of this years awards now lies in your hands... So please, vote!<p>

You can cast your votes via PM or review, whichever you prefer. You can vote for up to three stories in each category, and you can vote in as many categories as you'd like.

Also, we have a special category for the Most Influential Author. If someone has inspired you in some way or another, whether it was to start your own story or simply to better your own writing in some way, please let us know. We really want to honor all the awesome author's out there. Everyone nominated in this special category will be declared a winner.

Alright, here are the nominees...

Best Author  
>- AndradeFreak<br>- BlendedMinds  
>- Bloody Queen Mary<br>- disenchantedlife  
>- ilovesprouse<p>

Best Story  
>- Brother Battle Book by Rebecca Keys<br>- I blame the Bermuda Triangle by AndradeFreak  
>- Intricate Desires by Fauxiie<br>- Is This For Real? by ilovesprouse  
>- Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary<p>

Best Romance  
>- Zack and Cody in A Simple Kind of Lovely by disenchantedlife<br>- Dylan and Cole in Is This For Real? by ilovesprouse  
>- Zack and Cody in Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary<br>- Zack and Cody in Tears Don't Fall REDONE by disenchantedlife  
>- Dylan and Cole in Yoü and I by BloodyQueenSprouse<p>

Best Zack Pairing (excluding Cody)  
>- Zack and Will in Intricate Desires by Fauxiie<br>- Zack and Angel in Lady and the Tramp by disenchantedlife  
>- Zack and Moose in Suite Love (chapter 6) by SlashLover93<br>- Zack and Lance in The Life Guard by eroticboi80  
>- Zack and Zane in The Sea of Desire: A Twin Twisted Sequel by JD Harris1990<p>

Best Cody Pairing (excluding Zack)  
>- Cody and Ryan in A New Guy by animeheaven97<br>- Cody and Oliver in A Simple Kind of Lovely by disenchantedlife  
>- Cody and Shane in Lady and the Tramp by disenchantedlife<br>- Cody and Max in Love to the Max by Waldojeffers  
>- Cody and Moose in You're Mine, City Slicker by ebi pers<p>

Best Twincest Scene (In a Longer Story)  
>- Benefits by ilovesprouse - Chapter 1<br>- Brother Battle Book by Rebecca Keys - Chapter 16  
>- I blame the Bermuda Triangle by AndradeFreak - Chapter 1<br>- Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary – Chapter 17  
>- Yoü and I by BloodyQueenSprouse - Chapter 5<p>

Best Kiss  
>- Zack and Cody in Cheer Me On by Cola Zitron<br>- Dylan and Cole in Is This For Real? by ilovesprouse - Chapter 13  
>- Zack and Cody in Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds - Chapter 1<br>- Zack and Cody in Romeo and Juliet Redux – Chapter 13  
>- Dylan and Cole in Yoü and I by BloodyQueenSprouse - Chapter 4<p>

Best Character Development  
>- A simple Kind of Lovely by disenchantedlife<br>- Dark Thoughts and Unhealthy Obsessions by Erica Extasy  
>- Intricate Desires by Fauxiie<br>- Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds  
>- Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary<p>

Most Dramatic Moment  
>- A Simple Kind of Lovely by disenchantedlife<br>- Cody is paralyzed in Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds  
>- Zack finds Cody's suicide note in Rock The Boat by hana-to-mame<br>- The rape of Cody in Tears Don't Fall REDONE by disenchantedlife  
>- Dark Thoughts and Unhealthy Obsessions by Erica Extasy<p>

Best Emotional Breakdown  
>- Forbidden by everlasting76<br>- Carey in Losing It by KatrinaEagle  
>- Cody in Losing It by KatrinaEagle<br>- Cody in Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds - Chapter 27  
>- Maddie in Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds - Chapter 23<p>

Best Drama  
>- I blame the Bermuda Triangle by AndradeFreak<br>- Intricate Desires by Fauxiie  
>- Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds<br>- Rock The Boat by hana-to-mame  
>- Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary<p>

Best Villain  
>- Maddie in Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds<br>- Mason in Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds  
>- Danny in Relying on each other by Malexmale Goddess101<br>- Ryan in Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary  
>- Stefani in Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary<p>

Best Cliffhanger  
>- Heartfelt Misconceptions by BlendedMinds - Chapter 2<br>- Intricate Desires by Fauxiie - Chapter 3  
>- Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds - Chapter 8<br>- Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary – Chapter 17  
>- Yoü and I by BloodyQueenSprouse - Chapter 3<p>

Best One-Shot  
>- Caught by Stonerose55<br>- Cause You're Hot by Bloody Queen Mary  
>- Cheer Me On by Cola Zitron<br>- Help Me? by Roseminty  
>- Marriage 101 by disenchantedlife<p>

Best Crossover  
>– A Simple Kind of Lovely by disenchantedlife (with Hannah Montana)<br>- Good Luck Zack and Cody by eroticboi80 (with Good Luck Charlie)  
>- Love to the Max – Waldojeffers (with Wizards of Waverly Place)<br>- Magic Closet Ride – Waldojeffers (with Wizards of Waverly Place)  
>- Stay With Me by hana-to-mame (with Pair of Kings)<p>

Best Original Character  
>- Nora in Break the Law by Cocoalata<br>- Ezra in Lady and the Tramp by disenchantedlife  
>- Mason in Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds<br>- Stefani in Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary  
>- Zane in The Sea of Desire: A Twin Twisted Sequel by JD Harris1990<p>

Best Plot Twist  
>- Oliver turns psycho in A Simple Kind of Lovely by disenchantedlife<br>- Maddie is revealed to be an insane evil mastermind in Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds  
>- Maddie tells Zack she's pregnant with his child in Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds<br>- Stefani tries to seduce Cody in Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary  
>- Dylan and Cole break up in You Made it Easy by ilovesprouse<p>

Best Opening Chapter  
>- I blame the Bermuda Triangle by AndradeFreak<br>- Intricate Desires by Fauxiie  
>- Is This For Real? by ilovesprouse<br>- Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary  
>- Secretly in Love by JDHarris1990<p>

Best Writing Style  
>- Brother Battle Book – Rebecca Keys<br>- Cheer Me On by Kola Zitron  
>- I blame the Bermuda Triangle by AndradeFreak<br>- Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds  
>- Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary<p>

Best Angst  
>- Heartfelt Misconceptions by BlendedMinds<br>- Nothing But A Tease by SlashLover93  
>- Separation Anxiety by TSSgurl88<br>- Tears Don't Fall REDONE – disenchantedlife  
>- Teenagers by The Hurricane 13<p>

Best Hurt/Comfort  
>- Brother Battle Book by Rebecca Keys<br>- I Fall Into You by marky77  
>- Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds- The Desired Flame by Fauxiie<br>- You Made it Easy by ilovesprouse

Most Humorous Scene  
>- tiger and Mary-Sue in A Suite Parody of Zack and Cody Fanfiction by tiger002 - Chapter 1<br>- Zack walks in on Cody in Caught by Stonerose55  
>- Zack falling asleep in Cause I Love Your Neck by Stonerose55<br>- Zack and Cody's sex scene in Way To ADD by TequilaSunrise2011  
>- Cody pulls Zack's tooth in Zack's First Time by Fauxiie<p>

Best Confrontation  
>- Zack and Luke in Dying For Love by Chicas<br>- Dylan confronts Cole about what he saw on his laptop in Is This For Real? by ilovesprouse  
>- Zack and Maddie's heated fallout in Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds<br>- Zack confronts Ryan outside the cinema in Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary  
>- Dylan confronts Cole in You Made It Easy by ilovesprouse - Chapter 4<p>

Best Plot Design  
>- Forbidden by everlasting 76<br>- Is This For Real? by ilovesprouse  
>- Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds<br>- Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary  
>- Yoü and I by BloodyQueenSprouse<p>

UPDATE: Voting closes on Saturday, January 7th 2012, so you have until then to get your votes in.

So, text the word vote, followed by the story you'd like to vote for, to 37942... Haha, I'm totally kidding! But please do vote. Your favorite story needs you!

Alright then. Let the chaos commence! ;)

And best of luck to all the nominees!


	3. Results

‡•#•#•#•‡

Results

‡•#•#•#•‡

"London, hurry up!" Bailey shouted from across the Sky Deck, completely stressed out from the whole ordeal of organizing the award show.

"Would you relax already?" she replied, making her way over to the covered hot tub where Bailey was pacing up and down. "It's still early."

"Do you have the results?" she asked her roommate, taking a deep breath.

"Yup, they're right here..." She told her, rolling her eyes a little. "Now would you please stop with the pacing? You're making me tired."

"Sorry. I just want everything to be perfect." Bailey replied, finally coming to a standstill. "Where are Zack and Cody?"

"On their way," she answered, just before the guests started to arrive.

"Wow, what a turnout," Bailey said in amazement, watching as wave after wave of people filled the Sky Deck. "I hope we have enough chairs for everyone…"

"Seriously, Bailey. I think you should just go lie down. You're a nervous wreck!" London exclaimed, giving her friend an annoyed look.

"I can't! There's still so much that needs to be done!" she shouted back, pacing wildly once more.

Just then, London pulled out a wooden mallet from behind the 'stage' they set up. She slowly approached her roommate from behind, an evil smirk spreading across her face…

* * *

><p>"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the first ever Twincest Awards!" London shouted through her microphone. "I'm London Tipton, and I'll be your host for the evening!"<p>

Everyone started clapping wildly. Partly due to London's enthusiasm, and partly due to the fact that she was throwing hundred dollar bills into the audience.

"And look, here come our guests of honour now!" she said, instantly spotting Zack and Cody as they made their entrance.

"What's going on?" Zack asked confused as they joined London on stage.

"We decided to celebrate your one year anniversary by holding an awards show for all the awesome Twincest stories out there," London told them. "It was Bailey's idea."

"Wow. Really? I guess we'll have to thank her then," Cody replied before giving London a thank you hug as well. "By the way, where is she?"

"Sleeping…" London said evilly, the same smirk from before appearing on her face once again. "Now go take your seats so we can get this show on the road!"

They just nodded and did as they were told, taking their designated seats in the front row.

"Now, here to present the first award of the evening, put your hands together for Carey Martin!"

Zack and Cody just stared at each other, completely bewildered. They hadn't even told their mother that they were in a relationship yet.

But before they could make their escape, she appeared on stage with a huge grin on her face.

"When London told me that my twin boys had been in a relationship for almost a year without telling me, I was shocked. A little hurt, even," she began, making sure to glance scoldingly at her two sons before going on. "But I wasn't shocked by the fact that they were together. To tell you the truth, I've actually been expecting it for years."

The boys looked up at their mother apologetically, silently thanking her for being so accepting.

She just smiled back at them, nodding slightly. "And that's why it gives me great pleasure to present the very first award of the evening… The award for Best Romance! Here are the nominees…"

- Zack and Cody in A Simple Kind of Lovely by disenchantedlife  
>- Dylan and Cole in Is This For Real? by ilovesprouse<br>- Zack and Cody in Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary  
>- Zack and Cody in Tears Don't Fall REDONE by disenchantedlife<br>- Dylan and Cole in Yoü and I by BloodyQueenSprouse

"And the winner is…" Carey said excitedly, slowly unfolding the envelope she held in her hands. "Zack and Cody in A Simple Kind of Lovely by disenchantedlife!"

Wild applause followed as the crowd expected disenchantedlife to make his way to the stage, but they were interrupted by Carey.

"Unfortunately, disenchantedlife couldn't be with us tonight. But I'm sure he appreciates this very much. And he also takes home the awards for Best Character Development, Most Dramatic Moment, Best Angst and Best Crossover. Let's hear it for him!" Carey said excitedly.

As soon as she was off the stage, Woody's voice boomed throughout the Sky Deck. "Please give a warm round of applause for our next presenters. All the way from Boston, Massachusetts, it's Barbara and Bob!"

Everyone clapped as they appeared on stage.

"It's a great honour to be here tonight, celebrating the relationship of two of our most beloved friends," Bob began, squinting and smiling at the twins as only Bob could. "But what if they didn't end up with each other…? Here are the nominees for Best Zack Pairing (excluding Cody) and Best Cody Pairing (excluding Zack)…

- Zack and Will in Intricate Desires by Fauxiie  
>- Zack and Angel in Lady and the Tramp by disenchantedlife<br>- Zack and Moose in Suite Love (chapter 6) by SlashLover93  
>- Zack and Lance in The Life Guard by eroticboi80<br>- Zack and Zane in The Sea of Desire: A Twin Twisted Sequel by JD Harris1990

- Cody and Ryan in A New Guy by animeheaven97  
>- Cody and Oliver in A Simple Kind of Lovely by disenchantedlife<br>- Cody and Shane in Lady and the Tramp by disenchantedlife  
>- Cody and Max in Love to the Max by Waldojeffers<br>- Cody and Moose in You're Mine, City Slicker by ebi pers

"And the winners are…" Barbara announced proudly, yanking the envelope from Bob's hands. "Zack and Zane in The Sea of Desire: A Twin Twisted Sequel by JDHarris1990 and Cody and Max in Love to the Max by Waldojeffers! Congratulations! Unfortunately Waldo couldn't be with us tonight, but please put your hands together for JD!"

Zack and Cody just looked at each other lovingly as Mr Harris made his way up to the stage, accepting his Golden Script award proudly.

He practically grabbed the microphone out of excitement, clearing his throat before starting his speech. "I'd like to thank the academy! Because, without them, I'd have no way to start off my speech! Now on to the award... "

*ruffles handful of index cards*

"Sea of Desire... The one story I'm very proud of, and I'm glad to see that so many people had positive responses to it. When I finished my first story Twin Twisted, I knew that I had to write a sequel with them on the boat. I had so much fun writing this story. And when I saw that, by the time I'd finished it, that it got SO many reviews I was just ecstatic! Everyone who read it, followed it, and loved it... I love you ALL!"

*tosses tremendous amounts of roses into the audience*

"Anyway... On to Zane... He's a character VERY loosely based off of myself. Compassionate, caring, funny, sometimes clueless. I'd have to say he's one of my FAVORITE OC's and if I could hug him, I probably would! And to wrap this up. I'd like to thank all the readers, authors who inspired me to create such wonderful work...and last, but most CERTAINLY not least...Zack! For being the muse for all my more 'raunchy and crazy' ships! I love you all!"

Zack just grinned widely as JD finally made his way off the stage.

"Now, please join me in welcoming a very special guest presenter," Woody's voice came booming through the speakers once again. "All the way from the icy plains of Russia, it's the Cold Kakashka herself… Sasha!"

Everyone applauded as the beautiful Russian appeared onstage, her perfectly blonde hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Believe it or not, but I have actually alvays been a fan of Tvincest," she said in her Russian accent, completely captivating the audience. "And so it gives me great pleasure to present the avard for Best Tvincest Scene in a Longer Story. Here are the nominees…"

- Benefits by ilovesprouse - Chapter 1  
>- Brother Battle Book by Rebecca Keys - Chapter 16<br>- I blame the Bermuda Triangle by AndradeFreak - Chapter 1  
>- Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary – Chapter 17<br>- Yoü and I by BloodyQueenSprouse - Chapter 5

"And the winner is… Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary – Chapter 17!"

Once again applause filled the air as the bloody Queen made her way onto the stage, gladly accepting her award from the captivating Russian. But before she could give her speech, she was interrupted by her on-stage companion.

"I've just been informed that Miss Mary is also taking home the avards for Best Villain for Ryan in Romeo and Juliet Redux, Best Original Character for Stefani in Romeo and Juliet Redux, and Best One Shot for Cause You're Hot!"

Again the audience went wild with applause as Sasha handed Mary her various Golden Script Awards.

"Wow! Thank you so much! I really can't believe this is happening…" she said excitedly, a huge smile plastered across her face. "Thanks to everyone who voted for me, and thanks to all of the amazing authors out there who continue to inspire me every day! Especially the wonderful ilovesprouse! I love you all!"

More applause followed as she exited stage right.

"And now, please put your hands together for the one and only… Emma Tuttweiler!" Woody's voice flooded the room once moor.

"First of all, I have to admit that I was a little bit shocked when Cody announced his undying love for his brother in my classroom," she began, smiling down at the twins sitting before her. "But ever since I saw them kissing for the first time, I knew that they really were meant to be together. Here are the nominees for Best Kiss…"

- Zack and Cody in Cheer Me On by Cola Zitron  
>- Dylan and Cole in Is This For Real? by ilovesprouse - Chapter 13<br>- Zack and Cody in Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds - Chapter 1  
>- Zack and Cody in Romeo and Juliet Redux – Chapter 13<br>- Dylan and Cole in Yoü and I by BloodyQueenSprouse - Chapter 4

"And the winner is… Zack and Cody in Cheer Me On by Cola Zitron!"

The ensuing applause was cut short by Emma's voice a few seconds later.

"Unfortunately, Ms Zitron wasn't able to attend tonight's festivities. But rest assured, her award will be safely delivered as soon as… London!" she yelled as the heiress ran across the stage, grabbing the golden statuette form her teacher's hands, giggling evilly.

Emma set off in hot pursuit, clearing the stage for the next presenter.

"Left, left, left my husband with 28 kids," boomed the all too familiar voice of Ilsa, the evil hotel inspector, as she marched onstage. "Right, right, right in ze middle of ze living room floor!"

Zack and Cody watched in awe as their once arch nemesis stood proudly in front of them, as intimidating as ever.

"You know boys," she began, looking down at the twins. "I always thought that you two vould make ze perfect couple. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out for yourselves…"

Zack just looked at Cody in amazement, smiling as the younger twin wrapped his arms around him. "Thanks Ms Shickelburgermeister."

"It's Shickelgrubermeiger!" she yelled out in annoyance, rolling her eyes. "Anyvay, I'm here to present the avard for Best Plot Design. Here are ze nominees…"

- Forbidden by everlasting 76  
>- Is This For Real? by ilovesprouse<br>- Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds  
>- Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary<br>- Yoü and I by BloodyQueenSprouse

"And ze winner is… Is This For Real? by ilovesprouse! And she also takes home ze avard for Best Opening Chapter!"

Everyone clapped as the beautiful ilovesprouse made her way onto the stage, her black floor-length dress glistening in the spotlight.

"Hey there! Wow, I actually don't know what to say. What do they say in this kind of situation? Anyway, I think I'll start by thanking everyone who voted for my story. I felt so honoured when my story got nominated. Not only for Is This For Real?, but for my other stories which were nominated too. And being nominated is just as honourable as winning," she began, smiling wide.

"Is This For Real? Was the very first story I've ever written. It's my first attempt at writing so getting an award for it really means something to me. It just puts the icing on the cake! So once again, thank you to every single one of you! To the voters, to my readers, subscribers and reviewers - and the users who PMedme to personally commend my stories, thank you!"

"And of course there's that one person who's always been there since the beginning. The person who encouraged me and inspired me and kept me going. Thank you Bloody Queen Mary! The last few months have been amazing because of you!"

"One last thing, I feel really really honoured because going against the authors or the 'originals' is really something. There are so many great stories in this site and I'm quite surprised that my stories are eligible to compete against them. Because trust me, they really are good!"

"So that's about it! I'll say it one last time, thank you to all the voters! And a last message to the silent readers, or the 'lurkers', please do review! Reviews really keep the authors going especially for the new authors like me. If you're shy, just send us a PM and it'll be our little secret!" she said as she ended her speech, winking at the audience.

As she finally made her way off the stage, she was replaced by a very eager Addison.

"Oh my gosh I feel so incredibly happy to be a part of this wonderful night and thank you so much to whoever put out the entire table of candy just for me!" she blurted out in less than three seconds. "Oh right I almost forgot why I was here… I'm happy to present the award for Best Writing Style to someone who knows exactly when to use a semicolon instead of a comma and is so excellent with ending their sentences at just the right time unlike myself. Here are the nominees!"

- Brother Battle Book by Rebecca Keys  
>- Cheer Me On by Kola Zitron<br>- I blame the Bermuda Triangle by AndradeFreak  
>- Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds<br>- Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary

"And the winner is… Brother Battle Book by Rebecca Keys!"

Once again the Sky Deck was filled with the sound of applause as the talented Ms Keys made her way towards the stage.

"First, let me say that I am honored to be included in this award show. I began BBB as a pet project, originally intended as a one-shot or small multi-chaptered ficlet, not knowing how much it would grow over the next few years. I know with absolute certainty that BBB wouldn't be as large or as good as it is today without the encouragement and support provided by my loyal and thoughtful readers. I would be nowhere without your advice, praise, and frequent criticisms. My writing has only improved because of your dedication, and I couldn't possibly tell you how much I appreciate your comments."

"Incest is a particularly tricky issue to even talk about, let alone write about. I know personally how very nerve-wracking it can be, posting stories related to a topic that so many people find vile, disturbing, or otherwise sick. It can be scary, wondering if someone you know might be reading your work and realizing it's _you_. There's always this great risk involved, putting your work out there and knowing full well that if anyone were to recognize you, other fanfiction authors included, there would always be the possibility of facing outright scorn, social backlash, or even-in some rarer cases- the loss of an important friendship."

"Some readers have contacted me to tell me that they appreciate the fact that my longest story, Brother Battle Book, addresses not only the sexual aspects of a full-fledged incestuous relationship but also the romantic and emotional aspects that come along with it. I applaud the many other writers in the Cody/Zack ship who take the time to explore the fickle and beautiful nature of love, in one of its most underrepresented forms. More than anything, I want our readers to recognize that incestuous love is every bit as legitimate as the other kinds of love out there. And as I have indicated in my profile info, I believe that whether or not having children is a feasible or advisable undertaking for incestuous couples, the issue of love is separate and must be taken seriously, because for the people in real life who experience that kind of love, it is serious."

"I'd like to finish with a few more very important recognitions of people who have given me an unbelievable amount of support throughout my writing journey. BlendedMinds, owlhero, imonlylookingatyou (thank you for being so sweet and flail-y! It made me want to flail with you, and I wrote the damned thing), Lady Emily (I appreciate you reading BBB even though you it isn't usually your thing), Roseminty (I love your reviews! Ahhh!), and ESPECIALLY Mochi No Yume and Luke Webber, for being SUCH amazingly consistent reviewers and taking the time to give me detailed, play-by-plays of their favorite bits. To you, and to everyone who read and/or reviewed my story—Thank you!"

And with that, she made her way backstage, leaving a huge roar of applause behind.

"Now, please put your hands together for a very special guest..." Woody announced, finally back from his snack break. "Mr Blanket!"

"Hello children," he said as he appeared from the shadows, holding his puppet of Ms Tuttweiler in his left hand. "And hello to you, Emma…"

Everyone just stared in shock as he started caressing the puppet's hair, completely oblivious to the fact that hundreds of people were staring at him.

"Mr Blanket!" Zack finally shouted, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry. Got a bit carried away…" he said, holding the muppet-sized Ms T behind his back. "Here are the nominees for Most Humorous Scene…"

- tiger and Mary-Sue in A Suite Parody of Zack and Cody Fanfiction by tiger002 - Chapter 1 3  
>- Zack walks in on Cody in Caught by Stonerose55<br>- Zack falling asleep in Cause I Love Your Neck by Stonerose55  
>- Zack and Cody's sex scene in Way To ADD by TequilaSunrise2011<br>- Cody pulls Zack's tooth in Zack's First Time by Fauxiie

"And the winner is… Cody pulls Zack's tooth in Zack's First Time by Fauxiie, who also wins the award for Best Cliffhanger! Unfortunately, Fauxiie couldn't be with us tonight, but Ms London has informed me that she'd be happy to deliver the awards personally."

London appeared on stage again, grabbing the awards with an evil grin before disappearing back into the shadows.

"Oh, and Addison…" Mr Blanket said, now standing next to the unsuspecting fast-talker. "Kupow!"

She jumped to her seat in surprise, just like the last time the slightly insane guidance counsellor had attacked her with a box of ping pong balls.

"That's the Blanket Method…" he announced proudly, finally making his way backstage.

Everyone just stared at each other in awe, wondering if this night could get any weirder.

"Now, please put your hands together for another special guest," Woody announced once more, causing everyone to roll their eyes profusely. "Flying in all the way from Boston, it's Maddie!"

Everyone started clapping excitedly, relieved that someone relatively normal was presenting the next award.

"Hey guys!" she said happily, waving to the twins. "I'm here to present the award for Best Emotional Breakdown. Here are the nominees…"

- Forbidden by everlasting76  
>- Carey in Losing It by KatrinaEagle<br>- Cody in Losing It by KatrinaEagle  
>- Cody in Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds - Chapter 27<br>- Maddie in Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds - Chapter 23

"And the winner is… Me!" she announced happily as everyone just stared at her, confused. "Uh, I mean the winner is BlendedMinds, for her excellent portrayal of me being a completely psychotic evil mastermind… Congratulations! And she also take home the awards for Best Plot Twist, Best Hurt/Comfort and Best Confrontation!"

Again applause filled the air as she made her way over to the stage.

"Wow, a big thank you. This is a really big treat. I'm so happy that you stayed with me throughout the story and enjoyed reading it so much. I wanted to prove to myself and a few others that a twincest story could have a well developed plot and a deeper characterization than most mainstream stories. That just because it revolved around a pairing between the twins didn't mean that the relationship would hinder the ultimate quality of the story. A story is centered and built around the characters, not the other way around. I think in some small way I was able to prove this. With that said, thanks again for your support. Fanfiction fans are the best!"

As soon as she disappeared off stage, a very drowsy Bailey made her appearance.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I just woke up in a supply closet with a huge headache…" she told the twins, rubbing the back of her head. "But congratulations! I really hope you like this little setup we got together for you."

They just smiled and nodded, thanking their friend for all the trouble she went through.

"Okay, so there's just one award left before we get to the 'Big 2'…" she announced, a serious look suddenly spreading across her face. "The very prestigious Best Drama award! And the nominees are…"

- I blame the Bermuda Triangle by AndradeFreak  
>- Intricate Desires by Fauxiie<br>- Misunderstandings by BlendedMinds  
>- Rock The Boat by hana-to-mame<br>- Romeo and Juliet Redux by Bloody Queen Mary

"Okay, here goes…" she said as she started anxiously opening the envelope in her hands. "Oh my gosh! The winner is I blame the Bermuda Triangle by AndradeFreak! Congratulations!"

Wild applause followed as AndradeFreak came running up to the stage.

"Really? Are you serious? Oh, it's all so sudden! I don't really have a speech prepared…"

_*pulls out a letter from pocket*_

"I would like to thank the people for voting for me, it means a lot because without the readers I would be nothing."

_*respectfully holds the award while smiling out to the audience*_

"I would also like to thank the Sprouse twins for being so cute and smexy, if it wasn't for their characters on Suite Life then none of this could really be possible. I also want to thank the dirty corners of my mind for taking obvious smut and disguising it as the story you all love."

_*laughs curtly*_

"I hope my words don't come off mockingly and stuff, because they're not supposed to... I just don't really know what else to say. So... thank you, and I can't wait to see who else has attended this fabulous evening. Hopefully Lady Gaga appears in another over-the top dress thing! Thank-you once again! Peace!"

_*walks off with a warm hearted smile - stumbles like a Kristen Stuart train wreck - laughs again trying to regain composure – exits*_

Bailey stepped up to the microphone again, looking extremely excited.

"Okay guys," she began, the excitement evident in her voice as well. "The moment you've all been waiting for. And I can't think of anyone more suitable to present the two biggest awards of the evening. Please, put your hands together for the one and only… Lady Gaga!"

Everyone in the audience jumped to their feet in excitement as the Lady herself appeared on stage. Clad in a vegetable bikini and shocking orange hairdo, she strut her way over to the microphone like only she could.

"Now, I don't know much about fanfiction, but I do know a lot about these two wonderful boys in front of me," she said, smiling down at Zack and Cody. "And I must say… Never has there been a cuter couple."

Everyone cheered as Zack and Cody shared another heartfelt glance.

"I'm happy to announce that the 'Big 2', as you guys call it, or rather the Best Story and Best Author awards, go to the same person this year. And that person is none other than… Bloody Queen Mary! Congratulations!"

Everyone applauded wildly as Ms Mary made her way onstage for the second time that night, tears of joy streaming down her face. She stood in complete awe as Gaga handed her the two special Purple Script awards, unable to form a proper sentence in her mind. She did the only thing she could and smiled, grasping the microphone firmly between her fingers.

"I honestly have no idea what to say…" she began, a few tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you guys so, so much!"

"Romeo and Juliet Redux was the very first fanfic I'd ever written, so it has a very special place in my heart. And seeing it win the award for Best Story is just beyond amazing. I can't even explain the joy and pride I'm feeling right now."

"And winning Best Author is just insane. You have absolutely no idea how much this award means to me! Thank you so, so much to everyone who voted for me. And thank you to everyone who's ever taken the time to read one of my stories. And a very special thank you to everyone who's ever left me a review! The reviews are really what kept me going through all those horrible writer's block episodes."

"Also, I wanna thank Ms ilovesprouse for always being there for me, and for being the best friend anyone could ever need. And thank you to Mr AustinSpencer for your undying love and support. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you two!"

"Thank you to everyone on the committee for making these awards possible, and thank you to every single one of the people who voted and helped to make this night a success."

"And lastly, thank you to the amazing Lady Gaga for being here tonight, and for presenting these two beautiful trophies to me. I love you all!"

She gave one last queenly wave before finally making her way off stage.

"Alright guys," Bailey announced as she reappeared from the shadows. "I guess that's it for the first ever Twincest Awards… Although we do have one more treat in store for you. Boys…"

And with that, the twins joined their friend on stage, apparently clueless as to what was going to happen. Zack winked at Bailey as they reached the microphone, smirking at the confused look on Cody's face. He dropped to his left knee and pulled out a small, black box from his suit pocket...

Cody was too shocked to say anything. He just stood there, staring back into Zack's eyes, mentally asking him if he was sure about this. Zack nodded and started opening the tiny box, revealing the most beautiful black diamond encrusted platinum ring Cody had ever laid eyes on.

"Will you marry me?" he asked his brother, never once taking his eyes off of his.

"Of course!" Cody exclaimed as he happily threw his arms around Zack's neck,

They stared into each other's eyes deeply as Bailey started closing the curtains, enclosing them just as they were about to kiss.

"And that, ladies and gentleman, concludes the first ever Twincest Awards!" Bailey announced as she reappeared on stage, still waiting for the deafening applause to die down. "We hope to see you all again next year! Now London, wherever you are, give back the awards you stole!"

Just then, London appeared from behind, holding the wooden mallet behind her back again.

"Hehehehehe," she chuckled evilly as the lights finally went out.


	4. Most Influential Author

‡•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•‡

Most Influential Author

‡•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•‡

We decided to add a special category to the awards, called the Most Influential Author. You guys were asked to nominate any of the authors who have helped you out in some way or another, be it to improve your writing or pick up the pen yourself. And here's what you told us…

**oystercloud18:** i'll say ilovesprouse, cuz when i finally get the guts to write a twincest fic of my own (wich may happen soon)i,ll surely think of all his stories, plus im not a native english speaker neither, more of a reason to vote for ilovesprouse as my inspirational author :D

**btraddict16:** If i had to choose one it would be JDHarris1990. His Twin Twisted and Sea Of Desire stories have inspired me to start a story of my own (Which will hopefully be up soon) His stories attention to detail and realistic plots are amazing! :D

**BlendedMinds:** Everlasting76 – After reading "Forbidden" I was inspired to write my own twincest story.  
>disenchantedlife - Whenever I need inspiration for a new idea, I re-read his stories.<br>Both amazing authors in their own right and all stories are well worth the read! :)

**Bloody Queen Mary:** Definitely BlendedMinds & ilovesprouse. If it weren't for you guys I probably would've never gotten into writing Twincest. So thanks a bunch for inspiring me with your writing! And ilovesprouse… Thanks for being such an awesome friend!

**Long story:** Rebecca Keys - Her writing is just amazing! Wonderful narration and perfect atmosphere build-up! Her stories really make you feel like it's really Zack and Cody that you're reading and just characters that being tagged with name "Zack" and "Cody"! If you want a twincest story that is feels very professionally written, I'll highly recommend hers! Long live Rebecca Keys! (Is that a suitable exclamation here?)  
>Cocoalata - Her story is the first one I read which I can totally feel a quality difference. It tell me that THIS is the quality you shud have in a story. She was also my beta! Thank her so much for spending hours on her computer correcting my crappy English!<br>ilovesprouse - I was stunned when I first read her "Is This For Real?" I was completely hooked and I've never feel the very feeling I had reading that story from any other story since then. She is the reason I created my account.  
>Stonerose55 - Outgoing and teen-like narrative voice. Her informal and lively narration has been my constant reference!<p>

**ilovesprouse:** disenchantedlife - influenced me in writing my Zack/Cody fics when I read hers  
>Bloody Queen Mary - made me write even more. Haha i think you already knowthis. Your reviews kept me going!<br>spazmoid - Inspired me to write my Dylan/Cole fics. Reading his fics made me  
>feel normal. Haha<br>BlendedMinds - inspired me to write dramatic scenes! Lol  
>AndradeFreaks - her(?) stories gave me ideas to write my own<p>

Congratulations to all the authors mentioned here! And thank you once again to everyone who helped out with making the first ever Twincest Awards a success. Here's hoping the next one will be even better!

Goodnight, and good luck!


End file.
